Code Geass: Karn of the Oceanic Axis
by Ian 'Stryker' Bekker
Summary: Written for Zaru. Harmonia li Britannia, 7th in line for the throne defended Lelouch and Nunnally after his fateful argument with the Emperor. Therefore, the Emperor banishes her to Area 10, where her actions will change the course of history.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Code Geass or Universal Century Gundam.

_**Author's Note: **__Back in July, Zaru pitched me an idea for a Code Geass/Universal Century Gundam crossover story. This story is based primarily in the Geass universe, with several characters imported from various UC series, primarily Zeta. I am going to be the writer for this story, but the story itself is Zaru's idea. And even though this is intended as a crossover fic, I'm putting it into the CG section for the moment, as the various Gundam characters and concepts won't show up until later. It is then I will post it into it's respective crossover section._

**Code Geass: Karn of the Oceanic Axis**

**Prologue**

_**Aries Villa, Pendragon , Holy Britannian Empire, July 2007 A.T.B.**_

It was a wonderful day…

That was one of the thoughts running through eleven year-old Harmonia's mind as she sat out in one of the Aries Villa's many gardens, enjoying the scenery, fresh air and sunshine with her two sisters.

Her name was Harmonia li Britannia, and she was the middle-born sister of Cornelia and Euphemia li Britannia.

"So, how goes your training at the academy?" she asked Cornelia as she sat behind Euphemia, brushing the younger girl's light pink hair.

"It's going well," her elder sister replied happily, her violet hair blowing slightly in the breeze. "Graduation is coming up."

"That's wonderful!" Euphemia proclaimed, beaming with pride for her eldest sister.

"Yes, it is." She couldn't help but agree with her younger sister. She had always looked up to Cornelia, as she was the image of a strong, supportive big sister. There was only one other woman she admired just as much, if not more.

"Lelouch! Nunnally!" Euphemia exclaimed as she saw their two half-blood siblings approach.

"Euphie!" Nunnally happily said as she rushed over to give her sister a hug.

"Lelouch," Harmonia said, getting up to greet him with a hug. Needless to say, it embarrassed him, his cheeks turning red.

"You can't do that!" Euphie blurted to her, jealousy sprouting within her as she watched Harmonia embrace him. "I'm going to marry Lelouch!"

"No, you're not!" Harmonia shot back. "I'm older, therefore he's going to marry me!"

The argument had started up again. It wasn't the first time this argument came up, nor would it be the last.

"But he likes me more!" Euphie replied, grabbing one of Lelouch's arms. "Don't you, Lelouch?"

"I, um…" he tried to respond, but he had trouble speaking, his cheeks reddening ever more.

"No, tell her you're going to marry me!" Harmonia said forcefully, grabbing Lelouch's other arm.

"But I'ma gonna marry Luluz!" the with the dignity of a four year-old.

It went on like that for several minutes, with a mortified Lelouch caught between three girls fighting over him. Cornelia just sat there, watching the whole scene play out, obviously amused.

"Now isn't this just the cutest thing," another voice spoke, interrupting the argument. Empress Marianne walked up to the group, giggling at the scene she had witnessed. "Seems you're very popular, Lelouch."

"But, Mother…" Lelouch pleaded, his face reddening even more at that fact that his mother had witnessed his sisters' fight over him.

Harmonia too, felt her face get hot with embarrassment over it, unable to continue the argument now that the Empress was present.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aries Villa, Pendragon, Holy Britannian Empire, May 2009 A.T.B.<strong>_

It had been going on for the better part of a few hours, with neither of them making any real headway against one another. Both of them were what most considered experts at the particular game they were playing, despite their young age. After all, chess was widely considered an intellectual's game. Patience was key, as was intelligence and strategy.

Harmonia sat there, thinking of several possible ways to counter the move that Lelouch had just made. He was one of the few opponents that she actually enjoyed playing, one who was actually a match for her, she had won roughly half the games she played against the ebon-haired boy. Regardless of whether she won or lost, the games wee always very close, the deciding factor usually one move.

Now, he wasn't the only one who was a match for her. As it stood, the only person to ever defeat her besides Lelouch was their big brother Schneizel. He was one she had always aspired to best at the game, to no avail. He did not matter currently though, as he was not her opponent.

Finally coming to a decision, she finally made her move, moving her queen, taking his bishop and maneuvering her close for the win.

"Check!" she proclaimed as she did so.

"Good move," Lelouch replied sincerely.

She could tell his mind was racing, coming up with every possible way to get out of the predicament he was in, to turn it around and defeat her.

It didn't take him long to get out of check, and the game continued in earnest. At least, it would have.

A series of staccato cracks, along with the sound of shattering glass immediately grabbed their attention. Forgetting about the game, they both rushed to where the sound had originated from.

As they both ran towards where they heard the sounds, which Harmonia distinctly recognized as gunfire. Once they arrived at the top of the stairs, she noticed the shattered windows.

As her eyes shifted downwards, the blood drained from her face, with a look of horror forming on her face. She noticed the two dead attendants, but that wasn't what had her attention.

Her eyes focused on the broken and bloody body of Lady Marianne. Her orange dress rapidly staining a crimson red. The blood draining from the many ragged holes in her body. In ran in rivulets down the stairs.

The once vibrant eyes of the strong, yet gentle woman now blank, cold and lifeless. It was then that she noticed movement. Clutched in her now lifeless arms was Nunnally, whose eyes were staring blankly at the ceiling in shock, tears streaming down her face as she lie there in her dead mother's arms.

Harmonia froze…

She tried to will herself to do something, _anything_. She fell to her knees, tears streaking down her face as she continued to stare at the macabre scene that lay before her. She didn't even notice Lelouch, standing beside her, frozen by what he saw before him.

She screamed…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Imperial Palace, Pendragon, Holy Britannian Empire, May 2009 a.t.b.<strong>_

As she stood amongst the gathered nobility, Harmonia felt uneasy. It was not the fact that it was a large crowd. As a Princess of Britannia, she had attended large gatherings, whether they be dinners, soirees or other royal gatherings. She still felt sick over the events that happened several days prior. The image still fresh on her mind.

Of Empress Marianne's body, broken and bloody where it lay sprawled across the steps like so much refuse. With Nunnally in her arms, eyes filled with tears, blankly staring at the ceiling in a state of shock…

She stifled a gag, forcing herself not to show weakness amongst those gathered. Cornelia stood beside her, laying a comforting hand on her shoulder. It had helped her calm down, and she forced the grotesque image from her mind.

As she was in the presence of the royal court, she had dressed appropriately. She wore an elegant, silk gown that was lilac purple in color. Her pinkish-purple hair was done up in a braided bun, instead of the twin pigtails she usually had it in. Cornelia was dressed differently, as she wore the attire of the Marianne's Royal Guard.

As she awaited Lelouch's arrival, her mind kept drifting back to Nunnally. The doctors said she would never walk again, and that she had also gone blind. They attributed her blindness to the shock and trauma of the incident. Her

"Announcing Prince Lelouch vi Britannia, seventeenth heir to the Royal Britannian Imperial Throne," the herald announced after the massive, ornate doors opened to permit Lelouch entry.

Lelouch's attire was a white silk shirt with a cravat with a white jacket over it with silver inlay, in addition to a pair of white silk trousers. The most striking piece was the high-collared red cape held by a gold braid.

He strode down the red carpet leading to the throne, upon which their father was seated. As he passed, she could hear their various whisperings, mostly about the Empress' assassination, and Nunnally's uselessness as a result of her injuries. The whole sycophantic lot disgusted her with their constant scheming and politicking, hoping to ascend higher in power at the expense of others.

He stopped directly at the bottom of the steps leading to the throne, and Harmonia gazed at the man who sat on the throne of the most powerful empire in the world.

A giant of a man, the Emperor Charles was an imposing figure, his face hard and gaunt from long years of ruling a vast empire. His long white hair was done into magisterial rolls, a popular style among royalty. He was flanked by two royal guard standing at attention. If she hadn't known better, she'd be convinced they were statues. Off to his side was a hooded figure, most likely a royal advisor.

"Hail your Majesty," Lelouch by way of formal greeting. "My mother, the Empress is dead."

"Old news, what of it?" the Emperor replied, his tone showing no hint of emotion.

"What of it?" Lelouch responded incredulously, shocked by his father's apparent lack of concern. Even she was shocked by his callousness.

"You sought an audience with the Emperor of Britannia simply to inform me of that?" The Emperor turned his advisor. "Send the next one in, I have no time for these childish games."

In response, Lelouch approached the throne. Before he could get close, the two guards sprang into action, crossing their lances to block the boy from moving any closer. The Emperor raised his hand in an unspoken signal for them to stand down.

"Yes, Your Majesty!" they responded to the unspoken order in unison, backing off. To their original positions.

"Why didn't you keep Mother out of harm's way?" Lelouch asked, raising his voice.

Harmonia noticed he didn't make any attempt to hide the anger in his voice. In all honesty, she couldn't blame him. For she too wanted to know why he didn't make any attempt to protect the Empress, his wife and the mother of two of his children.

"You're the Emperor, the greatest man in this nation if not the world!" Lelouch continued, sorrow and anger obvious in his voice. "You should have protected her, and now you don't even visit Nunnally!"

"I've no use for that weakling," Charles replied harshly.

"That weakling?" Lelouch faltered, at a loss for words. That comment started to get Harmonia's blood boiling. How dare he consider her worthless?

"That is what it means to be royalty."

A few seconds passed, and she could see her younger half-brother's anger building. What he said next surprised her.

"Then I don't want to be your heir, I give up my claim to the throne!"

There were several gasps of surprise amongst the gathered nobility as the young prince angrily declared his intent. He continued, only focused on their father.

"I'm sick of the fighting and scheming over who will succeed you father, I've had enough!"

"You are dead," Charles replied, obviously tired of Lelouch's insolence. "You have always been dead to me. Dead from the moment you were born. Who gave you the fine clothes you wear, a comfortable home, the food you eat and your very life? All of those, _I _have given to you. In short, you are nothing to me because you have never existed. Yet you _dare_ to speak such foolishness to _me_?"

Charles stood up, his imposing figure, even more so when angry frightened Lelouch. She even felt a tinge of fear upon seeing their father angered in such a manner.

With a choked cry, Lelouch lost his footing and fell backward.

"Lelouch… You are dead, therefore you aren't entitled to any rights," their father continued. "I am sending you and Nunnally to Japan. As Prince and Princess, you will serve well as bargaining tools."

With that last comment, Harmonia felt her anger finally boil over. Cornelia seemed to sense her intent and laid a hand on he shoulder. She could see the warring emotions in her sister's eyes. She didn't want that to Lelouch and Nunnally, but she didn't want to lose her as well. Shrugging off her elder sister's hand she moved out of the crowd and over to Lelouch. She had made up her mind…

"Is that all we are to you, father?" she responded angrily, making eye contact with him as she helped her younger half-brother to his feet. "Pawns to be used? You consider your children as nothing more that tools to be used and cast away as you see fit? Their mother was just brutally slaughtered, and you're sending them away so you can bargain for more resources? I find this unacceptable, even coming from you, _father_!" She placed emphasis on that last word, hoping it would have an effect on him. It didn't.

"Harmonia..." Lelouch said with a whimper, too numbed by his father's declaration and his shock over the fact that she, who wasn't even a full-blood relative of his would risk everything to defend him and Nunnally.

"If you see fit to protect this worthless whelp," Charles replied, his voice exuding anger at the fact another of his offspring would be this insolent.

"Then you can share his fate. I hereby strip you of your right to the throne, and banish you from this land. As of now, you are no longer my daughter. You are no longer of any worth to me, even as a _tool _to be used."

* * *

><p><em><strong>There you have it, let me know what you think. Up next, Harmonia is banished to Area 10, and is forced to fend for herself in the recently conquered Area. If you have any questions concerning this story, be sure to let Zaru know. Read, review, and enjoy!<strong>_


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Code Geass or Universal Century Gundam.

_**A/N: **__To clarify, Harmonia li Britannia is the middle sister of Cornelia and Euphemia in this story._

_It is the year 2009 of the Imperial Calender. A ten year-old Lelouch vi Britannia, renounced his claim to throne of the Holy Empire of Britannia during an argument with his father, the Emperor. As a result, the Emperor banished his son and his crippled daughter Nunnally to Japan. Harmonia li Britannia, Lelouch's half-sister angrily confronted the Emperor on Lelouch's behalf, and was therefore banished to the recently conquered country of New Zealand, which was renamed Area 10 by it's Britannian conquerors. There, with little money and nothing but the clothes on her back, Harmonia is left to fend for herself in the oppressed Area._

**Code Geass: Karn of the Oceanic Axis**

**Chapter One**

_**Somewhere on the North Island of Area 10 (Formerly known as New Zealand), June 2009 A.T.B.**_

_"Then you can share his fate. I hereby strip you of your right to the throne, and banish you from this land. As of now, you are no longer my daughter. You are no longer of any worth to me, even as a __**tool**__ to be used."_

Those words of her father's still resounded in her mind, even two weeks later. She was literally dumped by her military escorts somewhere on the Northern island of Area 10. She had known, that up until recently Area 10 had been known as New Zealand, an island nation near the continent of Australia.

Back in 2008, the country of New Zealand was invaded by the Holy Empire of Britannia, who sought to gain a foothold so as to possibly expand their territories in the region. The resulting conflict lasted a few months, with the defeat and absorption of New Zealand into the Empire.

Renamed Area 10, the conquered nation was stripped of its rights as a nation and became a colony of the Empire. Several Britannian settlements were created in the various major cities, such as Wellington and Christchurch. Several urban areas that were caught in the fighting were left untouched, becoming nothing more than ghettoes that housed the poor, the destitute and the unwanted, who were now known as 'Tens'. The native, dark-skinned Maori bearing the brunt of the Britannians' harsh discrimination.

She had never been one to embrace the rampant racism that polluted Britannian society. She mused that was probably because of Euphie, which brought about a tinge of sorrow from the realization that she'd never see her, Cornelia, Lelouch or Nunnally ever again. She banished the thought away, forcing herself to focus on how she was going to survive in this land…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two days later…<strong>_

Harmonia walked down the sidewalk, ignoring the looks several of the undesirables were giving her. She was sure it was the skirt, which she felt was a little too short for someone her size.

She had already exhausted the little money she was allowed to take, and she was thinking of ways to make more. She had tried to get a job, but no one was willing to hire her. Theft also crossed her mind, but the Britannian police were known for their brutal crackdowns on criminal activities.

That only left a few other options left to her, prostitution and gambling. There was no way she was willing to debase herself with selling her body for money, so that left gambling. The only thing was to find a place where she could do so.

Luckily for her, she had noticed a gambling hall down the street. She picked up her pace, and before too long she was at the door to the place. She opened the door and walked into the place. Her nose was immediately bombarded with the smell of tobacco smoke and alcohol.

She scanned the room, noticing the bar, various tables and booths that contained a number of occupants, and several scantily-clad waitresses. What caught her eye was a pair of men at in one of the booths in the back. They were playing a game of chess.

As she strode up to them, the one on the right had an obviously stressed out look on his face. She understood this immediately, for he was losing.

"And that is checkmate," the man on the left said smugly, confident in his abilities. "Now pay up."

Reluctantly, the man who lost forked over a large sum of money to him. He counted it as the other man got up from the booth and left. After he had finished, he turned to notice her standing a few feet from him.

"What do you want?" he asked her, then continued before she could answer. "Get lost, this is no place for a little girl."

From his accent, she gathered the man was Britannian. He was arrogant and prideful as well. She could definitely use that against him.

"What," she said with a smirk. "You afraid that this 'little girl' will beat you?"

"Fine then," he replied, angered because his pride was wounded. "What have you got to bet?"

"Nothing," she replied flatly. "Except myself. If you win, you can have your way with me. But if I win, you give me all the money you'd just won, and then some."

He eyed her for several seconds, and she could feel him undressing her with his eyes. The thought of that unsettled her, but she didn't show any reaction to it.

"Very well," he said with a feral grin, motioning her to take a seat opposite him. "This is going to be a timed game, thirty seconds per move."

"Fine by me," she replied as he reset the board.

* * *

><p>The game took less than ten minutes. The once confident man had been reduced to a defeated wreck, his pride torn asunder by a thirteen year-old girl. She played several more games with other individuals, winning each one in turn. She left with a sizable amount of money in her pockets, enough to live for several weeks, maybe months if she played her cards right.<p>

The first thing on her list was to get herself something to eat, as she was starving. Next on her list after that was to get some new clothes. She found the ones she was wearing weren't all that comfortable.

A new haircut would be on the list as well. She couldn't have anyone recognize her as a Princess of Britannia, lest she wind up dead or used as a political tool, as was the fate of Lelouch and Nunnally. Throughout the last few days, they were always on her mind. She wondered if they were alright, being forced to live in Japan against their will.

As she went about her business, she heard rumors of a resistance group named Zeon. About how they were willing to recruit anybody willing to fight against the oppressiveness of Britannia.

She had asked around about the group, gaining bits of information here and there. Most importantly, she learned they were led by a mysterious yet charismatic young man named Char Aznable. Perhaps it might be time to consider joining them…

The hot water felt good as it sluiced down her naked body, washing away dead skin and dirt that had accumulated for the last few days. She took her time in the shower, as it was the first time since she'd arrived in Area 10 that she was able to partake of this particular luxury.

Finally finished, she turned off the jets of water and stepped out onto the tiled floor of the bathroom. Grabbing a towel, she promptly started to dry herself off.

With her newly acquired wealth, she had rented a motel room. She paid up front, and the owner didn't ask any questions, giving her the keycard to her room. She decided to stay here for a few days while she queried about the location of the Zeon resistance movement.

She wiped the fog off of the mirror, and saw her reflection stare back at her. Her blue-violet eyes stared back at her, as if to see into her soul. Memories of Marianne's bloody, broken body flashed into her mind, of Nunnally's horrified expression as she lay there in her dead mother's arms, her legs shattered by the bullets that tore into her. She remembered her father's anger, how he had banished Lelouch, and her for standing up for her younger half-brother.

She fought back tears, and forced herself to look away. Now was not the time.

She finished drying off her now short hair, then wrapped the towel around her body and walked out of the bathroom.

"_I've been abandoned by my own country," _she thought bitterly. _"By my own father."_

She then realized something. In abandoning her, they had made an enemy out of her. Aside from the ones she cared about, Cornelia, Euphie, Lelouch, Nunnally. She no longer considered herself Britannian. Harmonia li Britannia was dead, the Emperor of Britannia even said so.

She would join the resistance, to make a name for herself. She wasn't going to let the man who used to be her father decide her fate for her, she was going to determine her own destiny. For Lelouch. For Nunnally. But most importantly, for _herself._

With renewed determination, she quickly got dressed and left, determined to find this Char Aznable and join Zeon.

* * *

><p>It had taken her a few days, but she managed to find the headquarters of the Zeon resistance movement. It was an unassuming building in one of the many ghettoes, but she was sure that this was location.<p>

She approached one front guards, who was dressed as civilian. What gave him away was the way he held himself. He used to be a soldier, that, and she caught a glimpse of the handgun in a shoulder holster underneath his jacket.

"Excuse me," she said as she approached. "Would this be where I can find Char Aznable?"

The guard tensed up, hand starting to move for his sidearm. She raised her hands to show she brought no hostile intentions.

"I don't who you're talking about," the man replied. "Now leave."

"I came here to join," she said sincerely. "All I want to do is talk to your leader, I want to fight against Britannia."

"I said leave."

"Hey, at ease" another man said to the guard as he approached. "That's no way to treat this young lady."

"Who are you?" she asked to the newcomer.

"I guess you could call me a recruiter of sorts," he replied. "I hear you'd like to join Zeon?"

"Yes," she replied curtly.

"I'll take you to see the leader," the man said, motioning her to follow him. "What's your name?"

Several names crossed her mind. Giving her real name was a bad idea. They'd gun her down right here and now. Harmony? Too obvious. Hannah, Harriett? Didn't suit her. She thought through several more possibilities before one came to mind that she liked. She quickly formulated a surname as well.

"Haman," she replied after several seconds of thought. "My name is Haman Karn."

* * *

><p><em><strong>There you have it, Chapter One. I apologize for this one being kind of short. Later chapters will definitely be longer. Let me know what you think. Read, review and enjoy!<strong>_


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Code Geass or Universal Century Gundam, or any of their characters within.

_**A/N: **__Up till now, the story has only focused on the character of Harmonia li Britannia, now going by the name Haman Karn. Those of you familiar with Zeta Gundam or Gundam ZZ might be familiar with her. And I know I haven't focused on Lelouch yet. The reason for this is these chapters serve as a lead-up to the events that are planned to happen in R1. Lelouch and all of the familiar CG characters that we all know and love (or hate) will make an appearance then, along with several characters taken from various UC Gundam series._

**Code Geass: Karn of the Oceanic Axis**

**Chapter Two**

_**Somewhere on the North Island of Area 10, June 2009**_

"Well then, Haman," the recruiter said as he motioned her to follow him. "Right this way."

"Alright," she replied, following the man.

As they reached the guard, she glanced over at him. She could tell he wasn't pleased to have been told off. She paid him little heed as they passed him, as she had a more important to convene with.

Not much was known about the man known as Char Aznable. Despite the digging she did, all she found out was that he was the very charismatic leader of an up-and-coming anti-Britannian resistance movement known as Zeon.

Something of note that she noticed whilst she was obtaining information, was the inspiration for the name of the resistance group. From what she gathered, it was named after a former prime minister of New Zealand, Zeon Zum Deikun. Zeon was killed by a bomb that was planted by an assassin well over ten years ago. She found rumors that it was a Britannian who had planted the bomb that killed him, but no proof was ever truly found.

They passed several other resistance members as they continued. She noticed a fair number of the dark-skinned Maori among their number. Some were playing cards, others chatting with each other. There were also several who were checking and cleaning various weapons ranging from handguns to rifles of various origin, including those of Britannian manufacture.

She was pretty sure several of them were looking at her. It wasn't every day a thirteen year-old girl wanted to join an anti-government resistance movement. Ignoring their stares, she mentally composed herself for her meeting.

They continued down a flight of stairs, walking down into the basement underneath the building. They came to a door flanked by a pair of men armed with rifles.

"We're here to see the leader," the recruiter said to the two men, who proceeded to open the door for them to enter.

"Commander," the recruiter said, addressing the man she assumed was Char. "This young lady wants to join our cause. She asked to see you personally."

She stepped out from behind the recruiter, and got her first good look at the man named Char Aznable. He was just short of two meters in height, with wavy blonde hair that stopped just short of his shoulders. He wore a red outfit that looked a lot like a sleeveless military uniform. The most distinguishing feature of his attire was a pair of large sunglasses that covered his eyes. From his appearance, she guessed he was in his mid-twenties. Next to him was a woman of about the same age with shoulder-length light brown hair.

"Haman Karn." She introduced herself, bowing her head slightly out of courtesy.

He nodded his head in acknowledgment. "And why should I let you join? You are still a child."

"That's hardly a fair point," she replied. "Basing someone's usefulness or lack thereof solely on their age."

"A valid argument," he admitted. "What skills do you have that would benefit Zeon?"

"Well, I'm a good strategist and tactician, and I can help with the day-to-day tasks that need to be done."

"Is that so?" Char turned to look at the woman beside him. "What do you think, Nanai?"

"She's intelligent and determined," Nanai said after a few seconds. "Not many people her age would've figured out our location and would be so adamant about meeting with you right off the get-go."

About a minute passed by, and despite the fact that his eyes were hidden behind sunglasses, Haman could tell he was thinking pretty hard on this. Several more seconds went by before he finally spoke up.

"You say you're good at strategy and tactics?"

"Yes," she answered.

"Well, then I have a proposition for you. If you can beat me at a game of chess, and I'll let you join as my tactical advisor and assistant. But if you lose, you'll leave here and never tell anyone about what you saw here today. Deal?"

"Very well," she said agreeing to his terms. "We have a deal."

This was turning out to be one of the more difficult games she had ever played in her lifetime. Char was proving to be a very difficult opponent. His skill at the game reminded her of playing against Lelouch…

Pretty much everybody in the building had gathered into the room in which they played. Except for a few uttered whisperings, the room was silent. She could feel all eyes were on her and their leader, locked in a battle of wits.

As he made his move, her mind was racing, thinking out several reasons as well as counters to that move he just made. Within a matter of seconds, she figured out the move she was going to make. She moved in response, keeping the stalemate going.

She couldn't read anything from his facial expressions, and him wearing sunglasses didn't help either. The game continued in that manner, going back and forth, with the occasional taking of a piece. She kept her face stoic, as not to reveal her intentions to her opponent. Several more minutes passed, before she noticed something.

He just made the move she needed him to make. Analyzing it further to make sure he wasn't leading her into a trap, she then made her move.

"Checkmate!" she called out with a sincerely smiling for the first time since she'd arrived in Area 10.

"Well, I'll be damned." Char responded, unable to completely hide the surprise in his voice. "You win."

That let off a mix of responses from the onlookers. Some cheering her on, others in disbelief that she was able to defeat Char.

"That's unbelievable!" she heard one of them shout. "No one's ever beaten the leader before!"

Another one shouted. "I've never seen a game like that! That was amazing!"

"Yes, that was," Char said as he got up from his seat and walked over to her. He held out his hand to her. "Congratulations. Welcome to Zeon."

"Thank you," she replied, accepting his handshake.

She felt several things for the first time since she'd arrive here. A sense of relief and joy overtook her. She finally had a place, a _purpose_. She would prove to her father that she wasn't worthless, even if she had to be his _enemy_.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cargo Ship Rosaria, En Route to the South Island, Area 10, January 2011<strong>_

The cool nighttime wind nipped at her as she stood on the main deck of the _Rosaria_. It was bound for the South Island, where her first major test as a member of Zeon was going to take place.

Two years have passed since she joined the ranks of Zeon as one of Char's tactical advisors and assistant. Up till now, all she did was provide insight to his plans and assist with the management of the growing organization. They were slowly but surely gaining support, but this upcoming operation would bring them from a relatively ignored band of guerillas to a legitimate thorn in Britannia's side.

Char had given her the go ahead to plan this operation herself. He wanted to see how well she performed as a tactical commander. He'd given a few more reasons for her.

First was that it was a good chance to take command of an operation. Second, he was going to participate as a combatant in the upcoming raid. He said he needed someone he could trust to see the bigger picture. The final reason he'd giver her was to test her abilities to adapt, as the chances were high that it might not go exactly as planned.

She watched as the waves splashed up against the hull, and she could feel the cool mist as it sprayed her. Lost in thought, she barely noticed the approach of someone as the walked up behind her. She quickly turned around and noticed the familiar form of Char Aznable.

"I'm sorry if I startled you," he apologized. "I didn't mean to."

"It okay," she said sheepishly. "I thought I was the only one up here."

"Nervous?" he asked as he stepped up beside her.

"To be honest, yes. A little." She turned her gaze back to the blue of the ocean.

"Try no to be," he said in slightly sympathetic tone. "You'll do fine."

"Sometimes I wonder…" she said aloud.

"That's the kind of thinking that gets people killed," he said matter-of-factly.

"I know," she agreed. "But I'm having trouble shaking these feelings."

"Try not to dwell on them too much," he advised her. "I'll be below deck if you feel like talking later."

"Okay," she replied as she watched him walk away.

Once he was out of sight, she turned her attention back to the ocean. Several thoughts still warring in her head.

She ran a hand through her medium-length light purple hair. She forced herself to quit thinking about it, only to start thinking about her siblings. From what little she heard, Lelouch and Nunnally went missing shortly after Britannia invaded Japan. She had also heard rumors that they were killed in the resultant fighting of that month-long war.

She liked to believe they were still alive, but that waned with each passing day. Britannia had long considered them useless, and Japan likely didn't have any use for them either once hostilities broke out.

Regardless of whether alive or dead, _they_ were the reason she had taken up arms against her former homeland.

She finally cleared all doubt out of her mind, renewing her resolve and confidence in herself. Britannia was going to pay the price of betraying her and her two lost siblings.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Christchurch, South Island of Area 10, January 2011<strong>_

"All teams, report in," Haman stated as she stood over the illuminated map table.

"Alpha, in position," Char stated.

"Beta, in position."

"Charlie Team, ready."

"Delta, we're good to go."

She analyzed her plan as the rest of the teams rattled off their readiness. The plan wasn't very complex, but it factored quite heavily on timing. They were tipped off by one of their informants that Britannia was using the port at Christchurch to ship supplies from the homeland like weapons, food and medical supplies, as well as a healthy supply of valuable sakuradite from the recently conquered Japan. They were there to deprive them of their latest shipments of those precious materials.

Each team had a specific role they were to carry out. Charlie and Delta teams were deployed further inland. They were to attack the Britannians from the other side of the docks, to draw away whatever garrison forces the Brits had stationed there.

Once their attack started, Beta and Gamma teams were to move in from the docks, hitting them from the rear in a pincer attack. Alpha, Epsilon and Omega teams had different objectives. Epsilon and Alpha teams, led by Char, were to sneak into the docks and grab as much as they could, load them onto several small naval craft, and make a bee-line back to the _Rosaria_, their command ship. Omega was there to provide overwatch and sniper support to Alpha and Epsilon.

She glanced at her watch, very aware that it was almost time. Seconds seemed like hours as she waited for the scheduled time to come. Finally, the watch read four A.M..

"All team, commence the operation!" she declared over the comm.

She received a series of acknowledgements as the blue arrows on the holographic map table started moving to their assigned duties. The holographic map table was a very expensive piece of tech, especially for a resistance group, but Char had some significant pull somewhere, as he'd gotten a hold of it relatively quickly. She appreciated it, as this particular piece of tech made her job a lot easier.

All of them acknowledged her command, moving to their assigned objectives.

"_So far, so good," _she thought as she watched the map table.

"We've engaged the target," reported the leader of Charlie team. "Resistance is light, as expected."

"Don't get overconfident," she warned the squad leader. "Keep them engaged, but don't get in over your heads."

"Understood," came the reply, followed by what she was sure was gunfire.

"This is Alpha One, we've made it to the docks," Char reported as his team made their way to the storage containers and warehouses. Once there, they were going to use some of the transport trucks to haul as much as they could to the waiting ships that they came in on.

"Acknowledged," she responded into her headset's mic.

"Shit!" she heard someone yell over the comm.

"Give me a sitrep!" she ordered. "What's wrong?"

"They have Knightmares!" the Delta teams leaders shouted over the sound of explosions and gunfire.

"How many?" she said as she noticed several new enemy contacts appear on the map.

"They're tearing us apart!" the panicked soldier cried. "We're getting slaughtered out here!"

"Get a hold of yourself!" she commanded. "How many?"

"Five," came the voice of Charlie One. "Four _Ganymede _types led by a _Glasgow_!"

"_This isn't good," _she thought bitterly, wheels turning in her head as she tried to figure out a way to counter the appearance of Britannia's new weapons.

She knew of the Knightmare frames even before their unveiling to the world. Cornelia was always talking about her training in them, and she knew Lady Marianne was the pilot of the first _Ganymede_. Which also meant that she knew the basic strengths and weaknesses of that particular frame. Unlike the newer _Glasgow_ it ran on a battery, limiting it's operation time.

"Omega, can you get a visual from your position?"

"Looks like the _Ganymede_ types have wrist-mounted gun pods. A cockpit cover as well," the sniper team's leader replied with slight hint of stoicism. "_Glasgow_ is of the same variant used during the invasion of Japan."

Thinking quickly, she came up with a way around this unforeseen problem. "Beta, Gamma, move in and hit the knightmares from behind. Use rockets and explosives, aim for the leg joints. Charlie, Delta, fall back, but keep their attention on you, support is inbound. Omega, start targeting the _Glasgow_ cockpits, that's most likely their weakest point. Alpha, Epsilon, what's your status?"

"This is Alpha One," Char responded. "We're inside the storage area, we've located three powered down _Ganymede's. _We've taken care of the pilots."

Now this was good news. "Alpha, are they operational? If so, commandeer those frames, use them to support the main attack. Epsilon and the rest of Alpha, continue as planned."

"Understood," Char replied. "On our way now."

Things were starting to go their way again. She had confidence in Char's abilities. She'd have to, as the plan now hinged upon him and his team.

* * *

><p>Strapping himself into the cockpit after he'd pulled the hatch shut, Char Aznable scanned over the controls of the <em>Ganymede<em>. It didn't truly surprise him that the Britannian's had created such technology, as he'd known that they were developing new humanoid combat weapons before the conquering of Japan. Such was his connections, he always liked to know what his enemy was up to.

The blonde haired commander found the startup control, and the tall, lanky _Ganymede_. The machine was in it's original, unpainted color of gunmetal gray. The only armament that his readout told him was a pair of wrist-mounted twenty millimeter gun pods, in addition to a pair of slash harkens mounted on the chest of the unit.

"_No doubt," _he thought bitterly. They intended to use these particular frames for 'pacification'. He'd show them the error of their ways.

He keyed the comm frequency to the one his team was using. "Apolly, Roberto, you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," Apolly responded.

"Ready Boss," Roberto replied.

"Let's go," he ordered.

He manipulated the controls, bringing the tall, lanky machine forward. He had some men to rescue, as well as Britannians to pay back.

* * *

><p>"Alpha here, we're good to go," she heard Char say.<p>

"Good," she responded. "Use their IFF against them, trick them into lowering their guard. Take the path through shipping containers, that's the quickest path."

"Acknowledged," came Char's response.

"Omega, status?" she asked as she watched Char's group move through the docks, making their way to deliver a surprise to the Britannians currently engaged with Charlie and Delta.

"Two _Ganymedes _down, three more on approach through the shipping containers.," came the response, followed by the crack of a high-powered rifle firing. "Make that three down."

"The three on approach are Alpha,," she said. "Do not fire on them."

"Understood," Omega replied. "Wait, another _Glasgow _on approach. It's heading for Alpha."

"Alpha," she said to Char. "You have incoming, it's another _Glasgow._"

"I see him," Char replied. "He's firing on us. Engaging."

"_So much for the sneak attack," _she thought.

* * *

><p>Jerking his controls to the left, he barely managed to avoid the trail of thirty millimeter shells fired from the <em>Glasgow<em>. He brought his machine's right arm, and pressed down on the firing trigger. Several twenty millimeter rounds spewed from the underslung gun pod. With a couple pitting the shoulder armor of the _Glasgow_ before it ducked behind a container.

Cursing inwardly, he pulled back on his controls. No doubt the enemy pilot was trying to get him to follow, or was maneuvering to flank him. He keyed the comm.

"Apolly, Roberto," he said. "Continue to objective, I'll handle this one."

They acknowledged, splitting off from their commander.

"Oh no you don't." Char noticed the _Glasgow _move to intercept them. Bringing both arms up, he locked onto the enemy frame. Once he heard the tone of a target lock, he unleashed a stream of fire from both guns. Several rounds pockmarked the armor of the enemy machine, before it juked to the left, to avoid any further damage.

He pushed down on the foot pedals, motioning his machine forward, firing as he went.

A few rounds from the _Glasgow's _rifle found their mark, slamming into the left shoulder of the _Ganymede_. He felt the frame jerk slightly to the left, but it failed to stop his momentum.

Unfortunately, the _Glasgow_ ducked behind another container. It's pilot was obviously trying to play a game of cat-and-mouse, keeping him from assisting the main attack.

"Alpha One," came Haman's voice through his comm. "Do you have slash harkens?"

"Yes," he replied as he continued to play cat-and-mouse with the Britannian pilot.

"Use them to get on top of the containers," she said. "I have an idea."

"Alright," he responded, trusting her judgment. He fired them, and they found purchase. He started reeling them in, pulling his frame up onto the top of the containers.

"The _Glasgow_ is thirty meters to right," Haman said. "Hit him before he knows where you are."

Sure enough, he scanned over and noticed the same _Glasgow_, waiting to ambush him. Pushing the pedals forward, he moved along the containers moving rapidly towards his opponent.

The squat machine turned it's head, noticing him. It turned to engage him, but it was far too late. The machine fired both slash harkens, one of them striking the _Ganymede_, ripping off it's left arm. Using the machine's remaining arm, he punched the _Glasgow_, smashing it's factsphere sensor and ripping it's head off.

He grit his teeth as he was violently jarred around the cockpit as both multi-ton machines collided. He just narrowly avoided knocking himself out on the console. His muscles ached and his ribs hurt, but he unfastened the harness and pulled himself out of his ruined machine.

Clambering down both ruined machines onto the ground, he finally got his bearings. He drew his sidearm in case the pilot of the _Glasgow _had gotten out of his machine as well. It was all for naught, as he noticed.

Obviously panicked, the pilot ejected when their frames collided. He noticed the cockpit block had been smashed and twisted, as it had collided with one of the cargo containers.

"Alpha One, you okay?" Haman asked through his comm.

"Yes," he replied tersely. "_Glasgow's _down, I'll make my way to assist the rest of Alpha."

* * *

><p>"Alpha Two and Three, make you're way around and flank them from the right." Haman ordered.<p>

"Got it," Apolly replied.

"Target down," Roberto announced moments later. "That bugger was annoying. Crap! He got me as he went down, I'm out."

"_That takes care of the Glasgows," _she thought. "Alpha Two, what's your status?"

"I'm nearly out of ammo," he replied. "Nearly out of juice as well."

"Head along to this point," she said, sending him the coordinates. "I've got an idea."

"Got it," he replied, moving along to the designated spot.

"_Take the bait," _she thought, watching the last remaining enemy knightmare follow Apolly. _"Good."_

"Omega Team, last one's all yours," she said.

Several rounds were fired in response to her order, and she noticed the last remaining enemy _Ganymede's _icon disappear from the holomap.

"They're retreating!" she heard someone cry out. "We won!"

Surely enough, with the defeat of the enemy Knightmares the enemy was in a complete disarray, retreating from the battle. A mix of joy and relief washed over her, they had beaten the mighty Britannian Empire in battle.

"All forces, do not pursue them. Tend to the wounded and start loading the supplies for transport. Get some salvage crews in there, see if we can recover some of those knightmares. We'll definitely need them."

A series of acknowledgements were followed by raucous cheering. Throughout the cheering, she heard the phrase 'Sieg, Zeon!' chanted by someone. She knew that it was German for 'victory'.

"_It would make a good rallying cry," _she thought. They may have won the battle, but they still had a war ahead of them. She would see this through to the end, she owed her siblings that much.

* * *

><p><em><strong>There you have it, chapter two. As promised, this chapter was longer than the last. As for the Ganymede Knightmare variant, it was a slightly up-armored version that was intended for anti-personnel combat. Also things have started to pick up, with the resistance finally making some big moves. If you have any questions, hit me or Zaru up. Read, review and enjoy!<strong>_


	4. Chapter Three

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or Universal Century Gundam.**_

_**A/N: **__I know it seems kind of sudden to have Haman just join the resistance, then have her command a major battle like that. Keep in mind there was a two-year time gap between her joining and the battle at Christchurch. Char is still technically in command,he just has her serve as more of a tactical commander/advisor, which allows him to command out in the field. And I apologize if I burst anyone's bubble, but there are no current plans for Harmonia/Haman to pilot a Knightmare Frame, custom or otherwise. That being said, the prologue and these first several chapter serve as a lead up to the primary events that will undoubtedly take place in R1/R2._

**Code Geass: Karn of the Oceanic Axis**

**Chapter Three**

_**Provisional Parliament House, Canberra, Australia, July 2011 A.T.B.**_

The Provisional Parliament House was the center of debate in Canberra, capitol of the Commonwealth of Australia.

It was a substantial three-storey building, a Graeco-Roman variation in white marble. Tall columns lined the front and ran parallel to the entrance walkway, supporting an overhanging arch. Anyone passing under that arch could be in no doubt that they were entering the most important building in the land. There, behind its colonnaded walls and corridors, were the great decisions made. There, in its grand central chamber, did the greatest men and women meet to debate, and to decide.

To Defense Minister Gihren Zabi, watching from one of the side chambers overlooking the debating hall, it was something he could quite easily forget. Once again they were arguing, bickering like a sultan's concubines over something so utterly trivial that he had not bothered to remember it. Of far greater import was the matter he intended to raise, both to him, and to the people sharing the chamber with him.

"What _exactly_ are you going to say to them, Defense Minister?" Gihren recognized the voice behind him as being that of Jeremy Hawking, the Minister of the Interior. He turned to face them, letting his narrow eyes scan over them. To his mild satisfaction, one or two of them shuddered just slightly.

"I intend to rally the nation to help drive Britannia from New Zealand," he replied bluntly. The effect of his impolitic words on the assembled officials and ambassadors was near-instantaneous.

"You intend to support the rebels?" asked Miguel Gandolfy, the ambassador from the European Ultra-union. "Those whom the Britannians consider to be nothing more than terrorists?"

"Yes. Though whether one considers them 'terrorists' is a matter of perspective. If they were mere terrorists as you say, they would be a little less discriminate in what they attack. Their leader is a very cunning and intelligent man."

"You mean that 'Char Aznable' character that's leading them" commented Elaine Watson, the Foreign Minister. "The man's an enigma. There are rumors that it wasn't him that planned that raid in Christchurch back in January."

"You mean the rumors of a young girl that serves as his tactical advisor?" With a voice like that there was no mistaking Wong Fei, the Chinese ambassador. His voice, along with his red and sulphur robes and the chalk-white makeup covering his already feminine face, marked him as one of the Chinese Federation's ruling elite, the Grand Eunuchs. Gihren could count on one hand the number of times he had even seen the man, let alone speak with him. For Wong to have come in person meant that the Chinese embassy was starting to take matters seriously.

"That may be so," he replied with an even voice, concealing his distaste for that poor excuse for a man. "But it doesn't diminish the fact that they have made far more progress than any mere terrorist cell could in such a short time. They carried out several smaller operations with varying success against their overlords. Reports indicate that their number has increased exponentially since Christchurch. There are rumors that they may make a move for Wellington in the near future."

"Well, either way," Gandolfy spoke up, his face a mask of neutrality. "The EU regards this as a local matter."

_"Of course you do," _Gihren thought sourly. _"The EU can't afford to spit in Britannia's face, not in its current state, and not openly. You're hoping I'll take the hint and bloody the beast's nose for you."_

"I agree," added the Eunuch. "The Chinese Federation sees no benefit from this turn of events either. It's your problem."

_"And you, you cowardly Chinese snake. Self-serving fool."_

"Regardless," he said, addressing everyone in the room. "That is what I intend to do. Too long has the Prime Minister ignored the cries of help from our neighbors, and the threat that the Britannian occupation of New Zealand poses to our security."

"It does not concern you that the Britannians will almost certainly retaliate?" Wong asked mildly. "Sun Tzu teaches us not to start fights we cannot win."

"I have spent my career building Australia's armed services into a world-class fighting force," Gihren replied, meeting the Eunuch's gaze. "Our forces are sufficient to turn back all but the most substantial Britannian counter-attack, and Britannia is in no position to engage in such an operation at this time."

"Indeed." Wong smirked, indicating that he both agreed and understood. Any large-scale operation against Australia would require Britannia to redeploy the assets currently being used to secure Japan, now Area 11. Such would be too good an opportunity for the Chinese Federation to pass up.

"On a different note," Gihren turned his attention to Gandolfy. "I'd like to take this opportunity to thank you in person for the timely delivery of the 'assets' that were purchased earlier this year. My brother, Admiral Dozle was most pleased to acquire them, and has already set about getting them fully operational."

"I hope they serve you well in your endeavors," replied the ambassador.

"Been shopping have we, Minister?" asked Wong, still wearing that infuriating smirk.

"Yes," Gihren replied, somewhat tersely. "You might say that."

He didn't know precisely how much Wong or his masters knew, and it didn't really matter. Officially the warships had been sent to Australia to be broken up, and the removal of all militarily-relevant components had been enough to satisfy nosey Britannian customs officials. What they could not have known was that the _Dolos_ and the _Dolwa_, formerly _Illustrious_ and _Colossus_, were currently in high-security dry-docks being refitted with the very best technology his research and development teams could whip up.

And to say that Dozle Zabi had been 'most pleased' was a masterpiece in understatement. Had he been alone, Gihren might have smiled had the memory of the broad grin on his brother's craggy face. Only two events had ever made Dozle happier, one of which had been his wedding day.

"Defense Minister," interjected Cecilia Irene, his aide. "It is time."

"Very well," he replied, getting up from his seat. He straightened his uniform and moved to exit the room. "If I know the Admiral, they will indeed."

The debating chamber had been arranged in the Westminster style. The chamber was oblong in shape, with parallel rows of seats and desks running along the walls facing each other. The parties that made up the Lower House sat in those chairs, the ruling party to the right of the Speaker's chair, while the opposition parties sat to the left.

The Upper House sat in their gallery above and behind the interior seats. Being primarily an advisory and oversight body, the Upper House had considerably fewer than the several hundred MPs that made up the Lower House. The Upper House's seats were hereditary or appointed, whereas the much larger Lower House was elected by the popular vote.

At the far end of the room sat the Speaker of the House, dressed in formal black robes. Next to him sat the current Prime Minister, Maxfield Saxton. With a bang of his gavel, he silenced the bickering parties.

"Defense Minister Gihren Zabi has the floor," he bellowed.

Gihren responded with a curt but respectful 'thank you' as he took up position at the podium. The vaulted ceiling seemed to loom over him, as if to remind him of where he was and what he was doing. He could feel hundreds of pairs of eyes boring into him from all sides.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I come to you bearing an urgent matter," he started, scanning his eyes around the chamber. "As all of you are aware, the country of New Zealand was conquered two years ago by the Britannian Empire. Britannia is a corrupt and greedy nation, taking anything and everything their desire falls upon. Not even the mighty nation of Japan was safe from their greed, or secure from their power." He paused for effect.

"You have heard from better men than me what the Britannians do to those they rule. We have seen the images on the internet, heard the testimonies of those who risked life and limb to flee Britannia's tyranny and make new lives for themselves in our land. You know well enough, honourable representatives, of Britannia's true nature."

"I have not come here to tell you this. Rather, I have come to tell you of a miraculous occurrence, of a glimmer of light that has appeared in the darkness of Britannian oppression. This light is called…Zeon."

Another pause. He saw with satisfaction that he had their full attention.

"Zeon is the name for a group of freedom fighters currently active inside New Zealand. They have fought hard these last few years, struggling against insurmountable odds. They have bled, and suffered, and sacrificed, that they might overcome their oppressors and free their land."

He grabbed the sides of the podium, readying to unleash the torrent that had been building within him.

"I ask you this! Can we stand aside while such as they fight for freedom? Can we hold aloof while such as they are suffering and dying for the worthiest of causes? Has the time not come for us to stand up to the Empire that has scorned and derided us, that plants its flag in our environs, that lusts and dreams of claiming our lands for their own?" He clenched his right hand into a fist and slammed it down onto the podium.

"I for one say _no_! I say the time has come to fight! Not just for our people, for our children, and our children's children, but for those who live in misery and servitude so close at hand! The people of New Zealand, our brethren, cry out for someone, _anyone_, to deliver them from their enslavement! If we do not do this, representatives, if we allow New Zealand to remain a Britannian dagger aimed at the heart of our Commonwealth, then our only future is an enslavement as terrible as theirs! While Britannia retains control of New Zealand, we shall have _no_ security!"

He jabbed an accusing finger at Maxfield Saxton.

"Our current leader shies away from this responsibility, hiding behind naïve ideals like pacifism and isolationism, when the enemy is so close to our very doorstep! He deigns to ignore the plight of our brothers and sisters who continue to be oppressed even now!"

"What this nation needs, what it _yearns_ for, is a leader with courage and resolve! A leader who will not shy from the tough decisions, or sit idly by while the greatest enemy this world has known conquers and plunders near our very borders!"

He paused one last time. Now for the big finish.

"I have never sought power, representatives. I have been content, _honoured_ even, to serve our people in my current capacity. But these are dangerous times, and I can no longer stand by while our Commonwealth is led into disaster by men and women unworthy of its government. I must therefore, with regret and solemnity, call for a vote of no confidence in Prime Minister Saxton's leadership."

With a dramatic flourish, he turned and stepped down from the podium. The entire house was on its feet, their shouts blending into a thunderstorm. Some cried out in protest, denouncing him and his speech. But already Gihren could hear the fists thumping the tables and stamping feet, matching the chanting voices.

"VOTE NOW! VOTE NOW! VOTE NOW! VOTE NOW!"

"Order!" bellowed the Speaker, banging his gavel, all to no avail.

A faint smile creased Gihren's lips. The wheels had been set in motion.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Zeon G-1 Land Cruiser 'Schnee Weiss', Somewhere of the North Island of Area 10(Formerly New Zealand), August 2011 A.T.B.<strong>_

Haman stood on the command deck of the _Schnee Weiss_, looking over the map table as the various elements of Zeon moved into position for the operation to take Wellington. _Schnee Weiss _was a captured and reconditioned Britannian G-1 Land Cruiser, the likes of which a Viceroy or General would command from. Since it was she who had captured the G-1 before it could be delivered to the base in Wellington, Char had given her the right to name it.

Schnee Weiss was a character in an old Germanic fairy tale that Marianne had read to her when she was a young child. It was partly to honor her that Haman had chosen the name, but also because of what it represented to her personally. It symbolized the purity and justness of their cause, along with the gleaming white paint job to match. It was also, in many ways, a symbol of Haman herself.

The acquisition of _Schnee Weiss _represented a major change for the Zeon movement. She had not only humiliated the Viceroy by stealing it from him, but was showing him up every day she kept it from him. The fact that the garrison was unable to trace and destroy something so large as a G-1 MCV was proof of her power.

"Vice Commander, we are almost in position," one of the bridge crew addressed her, and she glanced up from the table.

"_Schnee Weiss_, this is the _Red Comet_, I am in position," Char announced over a secure channel. "Waiting for your go."

"Acknowledged," she replied. She glanced at her watch. Ten minutes to go.

"Any word from the remaining teams?" she asked the communications operator.

"None yet," came the reply. "They're still getting into position."

"Let me know the second they do."

"Will do."

The minutes counted down, until they felt like hours. Haman did her best to keep her cool, to not show just how nervous, and how tense, she really was. Her, no _Char's_ followers, needed her to be strong for focused her mind, doing as her mother had taught her so many years ago.

It was perverse, all things considered, that she needed to be a princess once again. She had thought she had left that life behind two years ago, when her own father had disinherited and banished her for doing as her conscience decreed. For that, and for the cruel fate that had robbed her of a woman she loved like a second mother, and of the siblings she had adored. She had begun to hate her old life, hating it with the bitter resentment of one who could not change her past.

But the resentment had faded, enough for her to realize how pointless it truly was. She could not change who she had been, or what she had learned. If she needed new skills she would have to learn them. If she needed to be a new person, she would have to change herself. If something of her old life was useful to her, she would employ it. If she had to do as her mother had taught her, to lead as she had been taught, to inspire as she had been taught, to be strong as she had been taught, then she would do so.

Such was Harmonia li Britannia's dying gift to Haman Karn.

"Vice Commander, all teams report ready."

She nodded her acknowledgment, counting down the last few minutes. Time seemed to slow to a crawl as the final seconds ticked away.

Zero hour.

"Begin the operation!"

* * *

><p><em>There you have it, the battle to take back Area 10New Zealand has finally begun. Not really any action in this chapter, but I can guarantee that there's going to be some in the next one. I also apologize for the time it took me to complete this one, been busy the last month or so. I also apologize for the shortness of this chapter as well. Many thanks to Juubi-K, who was a big help with this chapter. Check out his Code Geass fics **The Sum of Our Choices** and **One and Only Son**, they are definitely worth a read. Edited and revised by Juubi-K.  
><em>


End file.
